


Fatherhood

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is very sad, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin is a rat man, Gen, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Connor thinks its weird to be close to Hank. But unlikely people will show him otherwise





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment lol

“You’ve done good, kiddo. You know that, right?” Hank’s large hand clapped against his back, and Connor gave Hank a small smile as he resisted the urge to correct the lieutenant’s grammar. 

“I know, Hank.” For a moment, he considered leaning into the touch. It felt nice (very nice), but Connor decided that it was wholly unprofessional. 

Still, professionalism didn’t seem to stop Hank’s praise. Despite a throng of coworkers milling in the bullpen, his arms opened to envelope Connor in a hug. 

As the second arm met his side, Connor grabbed it. Hank pushed forward for a second before stopping, blinking at Connor. “Kid-”

“Isn’t it a bit weird for you to hug me?” Connor bit his lip as he asked him. They were at work, in front of all of their coworkers, and it felt… strange. Weird. He and Hank had hugged before, like when they had first met up after the revolution, and also when Hank had told him that Connor would always have a place in Hank’s home, but it had been in private. Adult men didn’t hug, after all, unless they were dating. And Connor was certainly not dating Hank. 

Hanks arms were still raised in the welcoming gesture. “I… If you don’t feel comfortable, Connor, we don’t have to.” Hurt. Hank sounded hurt.

Did he feel uncomfortable? He had never thought about it before. The hugs had been nice, very nice, and he felt so safe enveloped in Hank’s arms. Still… Why did they hug? They were only friends. 

“Thank you.” Connor tried to smile but it felt forced. Hank nodded again, his hands searching in the air for something to do before they settled in his pockets. “We should get back to work now, right?”

They seemed to have gathered an uncomfortable amount of attention. His coworkers eyes bore into them. 

“... Right.” Hank didn’t look at Connor as he turned back to his desk. 

As the day crawled on, Connor only grew more concerned. Hank had been silent for the past few hours, only looking up at Connor to grunt single words to Connor’s questions. 

The charged silence was only broken by the appearance of Gavin Reed. The detective had been more bearable after the revolution, but only slightly. At the very least, he didn’t try to harass Connor. 

The man had somehow made the decision that sitting on Connor’s desk was both professional and warranted for their relationship, so Connor had to awkwardly nudge aside his computer so Reed didn’t topple it. Hank wasn’t so obliging. 

“Hey. You look morose, Conboy.” Reed kicked his legs as he looked down at Connor. He supposed that was the reason Gavin favored sitting on the desk; it provided him with an easy way to tower over the android.

“I am fine. And I suggest you remove your body from my workspace. It is inhibiting my productivity.”

“Like you care about that. I just have something I… want to show you. At lunch. Just meet me, alright?” 

“Get. Yer. Fucking. Ass. Off. My. Desk. Reed.” Hank jabbed a writing utensil into Gavin’s backside with each word. 

“I’m getting off, bastard.” Reed stumbled as he disentangled himself from Connor’s desk, making the “call me” signal at Connor before slinking off. 

“The nerve of some people, right, sir?” He nudged Hank. 

Hank sighed before turning back to his desk. “Yeah. The nerve.”

Connor had no reason to take Gavin up on his offer. Still, at the start of his lunch break, he found himself making his way over to the detective. Reed hadn’t seemed to have forgotten about his request; he stood with his arms crossed, something like a smile or a smirk on his face as he waited for Connor, legs jiggling slightly. 

“Afternoon, detective. What do you wish to show me?”

“It’s uhh, in there.” A rather small hand gestured at Captain Fowler’s office.

“You wish for me to see you get reprimanded?”

“No- Hey! I just wanted you to have lunch with us, OK?”

“... Alright. But… why do you have lunch with the Captain?” Connor had always assumed that Gavin ate his lunch with his work friends. With schedules that hardly matched, and little interest in the detective, he had never seen the man eat before.

“I, um, it’s a standing appointment, I guess.”

“Like a date?” Connor knew Gavin was gay; he had seen the flag, along with a blue, pink, and white one on Gavin’s desk during Pride month. Perhaps he thought something romantic was occuring between him and the lieutenant and wanted to offer his counsel.

“What- fuck no!” Gavin’s face grew bright red as he sputtered. “It’s- we’re not like that, ok? Besides, I don’t date. Now, are you going to eat lunch with us or not?”

Connor considered the offer. He could go back to Hank, but the thought of sitting through the Lieutenant’s stony silence soured him. “Yes, I suppose I will. I just need to get my thirium.”

The glass door opened easily into the office. Connor had hardly been there outside of briefings. Only for the short meeting that had allowed him to enter back onto the police force.

“Gavin. I see you brought a friend.” 

“Hi Jeff. I thought Connor would like to eat with us today.” Gavin shrugged, leaning against the door with his arms crossed against his jacket. 

“That was very considerate of you, Gavin. Connor, why don’t you take a seat next to Gavin?” 

Connor slid into the indicated seat. The Captain sat in front of him, hands clasped as he looked down at Connor over his lunch. Reed sat to the side, pulling a burger from a fat-stained brown bag. The captain’s eyes narrowed as he pulled it out. “Gavin… That is deeply unhealthy. Why aren’t you having what I packed you?”

“Fuck off. What are you, my dad?” Snickering at his own “joke”, Gavin leaned back in his seat. “Besides, it’s the healthiest meal I had all day. It's got protein, carbs, and even the leafy shit.”

The Captain steepled his fingers as he sighed. “Just… don’t eat all of the fries.” 

As the two men lapsed into a momentary silence, the full awkwardness of the situation unfolded in Connor’s processors. He hardly knew the Captain, and what he did know of Reed was not favorable at all. And yet, he was having lunch with them. 

Connor poked his straw into the top of the thirium pouch, watching intently as the air wheezed out. The Captain was most definitely looking at him, he decided, but he focused his eyes only on the drooping baf. 

“That’s uh, that’s an interesting lunch you have there, Connor. Do they sell those in stores now?”

“No. Hank puts it in the bag for me. He likes to pack my lunch.”

“Oh. So… do you live with Hank?”

“... Yes. He offered me a room, and I accepted.”

The Captain and Gavin shared a look between them, and Connor slid further into his seat. “There is nothing wrong with me sharing a house with a friend.”

“We never said there was.” The Captain’s hand twitched, as if to reach out and pat Connor’s head. 

To his side, Gavin nodded sagely. “Nothing weird at all, Conman.” 

“Besides, you two eat lunch together. Isn’t that more suspicious?”

“Of what?”

“Of…” Connor didn’t know what he was saying. And he didn’t know why he was saying it, either. All he knew was that his stress level was rising. “Do- is it weird for two grown to hug each other? If they aren’t dating, I mean.”

“Is that what’s been bothering you?” The captain gave him a long look. 

Connor nodded, intensely studying the fake wood grain of the table. If he looked hard enough, a little dog took shape. 

“I- I- Hank and I hug, but he tries to do it in public and we aren’t dating at least I think we aren’t and and-”

“Connor-”

“I don’t know how I feel about him, ok?”

“Connor. It’s alright to hug your friends. Especially your male friends.”

“And it’s alright to hug your family too!” 

“Gavin-”

“What?” Family? He and Hank weren’t related. Besides, he was an android; androids didn’t have family unless they married. “Lieutenant Anderson and I share no blood relation, Reed.”

“Well, duh. But family isn’t all about blood. Take me and Jeff, for instance.”

“Gavin-”

“You and… the Captain?” 

“Yeah! See, I got kicked out of my house, and when I was new to the area I didn’t have a place to say, so Jeff took me in. And you didn’t have a place to stay after the revolution, so Hank took you in-”

“Gavin, he needs to figure this out for hims-”

“And Jeff is basically my Dad. Because he takes care of me and shit. And Hank takes care of you because you stay with him and he packs your lunch, so that makes him your dad!” Gavin looked extremely pleased with his summation. He grinned at Connor, leg bouncing against the floor. The captain only looked tired. 

“The Lieutenant is… my father?”

“It’s obvious he cares about you deeply, Connor. And it’s not uncommon to form familial relationships with people who you aren’t related to by blood.” 

“It isn’t?” Him and Lieutenant… were family? Connor had never thought of it like that. Hank was his friend, sure, had been a shoulder to lean on as he discovered deviancy and all that his newfound emotions entailed, but… a father? A man that would protect and care for Connor?

“Yes. Gavin and I aren’t related, but he still is welcome at my house.” 

“Oh. Thank you for your insight, Captain.” 

The rest of the lunch passed in relative unimportance. Gavin told the Captain about his day while the Captain returned his anecdotes with disapproving hums. Gavin addressed him a few times, mostly with snide remarks and queries about his day. 

As Connor exited the Captain’s office, he looked at Hank. He was still bent over his desk, the remains of one of the awful sandwiches from the chicken feed scattered over the surface. Asd if he could sense Connor’s eyes on him, he looked up. The faintest bit of red corroded his eyes.

“Hello, Lieutenant.”

“Connor.” Hank gave him a nod without looking up.

Connor strode forward, until he looked directly down at the man before him. Hank looked up. His face was pressed into gruff lines, but Connor saw the smile beneath. Leaning forward, he rested his head on Hank’s shoulder as his arms wrapped around the Lieutenant in a hug. “Thank you for everything, Dad.”


End file.
